FIG. 1 illustrates a sectional view of a BGA package fabricated in accordance with a method of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art, a chip 106 is attached to a substrate 100 through an adhesive 102. Thereafter, the chip 106 is interconnected with the substrate 100 through a gold wire 104. Then, the chip 106 and the gold wire 104 are encapsulated and sealed by using an epoxy molding compound 108. Solder balls 110 are then attached to the substrate 100 and subject to a reflow process. Subsequently, the substrate is sawed to singulate individual packages, by which a fabrication of the BGA package is completed.
However, the BGA package of the prior art has problems that it is hard to miniaturize the package and the package has insufficient heat transfer capability.